Je vais t'aimer
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Sasuke est de retour à Konoha mais s'isole. Naruto s'est fait jété par Sakura et s'en sens soulagé. L'un d'eux va-t-il enfin comprendre les sentiments qui les unissent ? Qui fera le premier pas ? Mon premier yaoi, tout léger et mimi. Bonne lecture


Titre : Je vais t'aimer. (Naruto)

Genre : Songfic/ Yaoi très léger

Chanson : Je vais t'aimer (Michel Sardou)

Couple : Sasu/Naru (je les trouve trop mimi ensemble 3)

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : La fic se passe dans la next-Gen, Sasuke à quitté Hebi et est de retour à Konoha. Il est toujours aussi froid d'apparence, mais au fond de lui… Naruto, lui, a comprit que Sakura ne sera jamais avec lui, et bizarrement, ça l'a soulagé.

Notes : Je la met maintenant, mais c'est la première fic yaoi que j'ai écrite (il n'y en a eu que deux ou trois autres derrière pour le moment, du coup j''espère qu'elle vous plaira, ça reste très léger comme yaoi (comme les autre que j'ai fait derrière) aussi n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour critiquer, je prends toute les remarques qui me permettront de m'améliorer

Bonne lecture

Arkady

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait un an que le brun était rentré, un an qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Je te parle, tu me fuis, tu me regarde, je tourne la tête.

Bien sûr, plus rien n'était comme avant. Leur amitié avait été brisée sauvagement lors de son départ pour rejoindre Orochimaru, bien sûr il lui en avait voulu pendant ces trois longues années, bien sûr il avait décidé de ne jamais lui pardonner, bien sûr…

Pourtant, pendant trois ans, il avait tremblé pour lui, s'était inquiété, avait même pleuré. Petit à petit il s'était rendu compte que la présence du brun lui était indispensable. Que celui-ci était son oxygène et que sans lui il risquait de mourir.

Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus taire ses sentiments. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers le manoir des Uchiha où il espérait le trouver. Il fallait qu'il lui dise.

_A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade,_

_A faire rougir les putains de la rade,_

_A faire crier grâce à tous les échos,_

_A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

Avachit dans un fauteuil, il regardait le feu. Depuis son retour à Konoha, tout avait changé autour de lui. Les gens ne le regardait plus de la même manière. Si avant son départ il lisait de l'indifférence de la part de certains ninjas, aujourd'hui il lisait de la haine dans leur regard. Même ceux de sa génération gardaient leurs distances. Kiba, Shino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Neji, ou Lee il comprenait, après tout, ils les avaient trahis. Les filles ne lui couraient plus après (sauf Sakura), mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Mais que Lui ne comprenne pas, qu'Il ne lui adresse plus la parole. C'était pour Lui qu'il avait fait ça, pour Lui qu'il avait tué son frère, pour Le sauver, pour empêcher Itachi de L'enlever et de Lui faire du mal. Il grimaça et sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine. Il n'allait pas survivre longtemps dans ces conditions. Il ne pouvait plus le cacher, se voiler la face. A quoi bon vivre si celui qui est tout pour nous nous ignore. Il se leva d'un bon. Sa décision était prise, il allait voir le blond et tout lui avouer.

_A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux,_

_A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu,_

_A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints,_

_A faire prier et supplier nos mains,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

Naruto s'arrêta devant le manoir. Il avait l'air fin, planté comme un piquet à attendre que l'autre sorte. Mais bon, il avait pas le choix. Il ne se voyait pas frapper à la porte et lui dire :

-Salut Sasuke, comment tu vas depuis tous ce temps ?

Moyen comme approche, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis longtemps, l'autre serait capable de le chidoriser sur place.

-Mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi, songea le blond, qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

Il allait repartir lorsque la grille du manoir s'ouvrit. Rapidement, il se dissimula dans un buisson. Le brun venait de sortir. Il le regarda s'avancer dans la rue d'un pas hésitant. Où était passé toute cette assurance et cette arrogance habituelle de l'Uchiha. Où était passé ce regard supérieur, froid et calculateur qu'il posait d'ordinaire sur le monde. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux une peine immense, il pouvait voir ses lèvres trembler. L'Uchiha aurait-il peur, aurait-il des regrets. Naruto se surpris à le mater, avec ce regard perdu et son menton légèrement tremblant, il était vraiment beau. Et même s'il avait perdu de sa superbe, il ne l'en trouvait que plus attirant. Soudain Sasuke tomba à genoux. Naruto fit un pas, il devait lui dire, après il n'en aurait plus la force.

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme on ne t'a jamais aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Sasuke se dirigea vers la grille. Il hésita une seconde. Il lui semblait apercevoir une forme au loin. Après quelques efforts, il reconnu le blond.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? s'étonna le brun, est ce que, comme les autres il vient me cracher sa haine au visage?

Il ne le supporterait pas. Que les autres le fasse, qu'importe, il ne leur devait rien, ils ne lui étaient rien, mais que le blond lui avoue combien il le déteste, et il n'y survivrait pas.

Il observa discrètement l'Uzumaki derrière la grille. Ces trois années l'avait bien changé. On voyait qu'il avait prit de l'assurance, qu'il était devenu fort. Hokage ? Pourquoi pas ? Maintenant il en avait la trempe, la force et le courage. Il le sentait, le blond était désormais capable d'aller au bout de son rêve. Il l'observa encore quelques seconde, il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs, mais avec un quelque chose en plus, peut être plus de maturité dans le regard, plus de confiance en lui aussi. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la grille. Un mouvement sur sa droite, Naruto venait de disparaitre.

-Alors toi aussi tu me fuis, songea-t-il en le cherchant du regard dans les environs.

Il tomba à genoux, il fallait qu'il lui dise.

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Naruto sorti des buissons et fit un pas en direction de Sasuke, toujours à genoux, celui-ci regardait fixement le sol. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces joues.

-Merde, un Uchiha qui pleure, on aura tout vu !

Il se rapprocha de lui, s'agenouilla devant le brun. Aucune réaction, à peine un sursaut. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, de l'autre il lui attrapa le menton et lui redressa la tête.

-Sasuke, t'es malade ?

-Hn !

-Toujours aussi causant. Pourquoi tu pleure ?

L'Uchiha s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche

-J'pleure pas Baka !

-Baka toi-même, ça ce voit que tu vas pas bien.

Naruto observa longuement son brun. Avec ses yeux humides il était vraiment mignon, comment ne pas craquer ? Son regard se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux noirs de Sasuke.

_A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit,_

_A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour,_

_A la passion et jusqu'à la folie,_

_Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour._

Sasuke se noya dans les yeux bleus du blond. Sentir sa main sur son épaule, l'autre sous son menton, il en rêvait toutes les nuits. Il senti son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il senti sa présence, calme et rassurante. Lentement ses larmes se calmèrent et la source se tarit. Il se redressa, glissa sa main derrière la tête du blond, lui caressa les cheveux et rougit devant le regard étonné de Naruto.

-Je suis bien avec toi.

Un souffle, un murmure, une déclaration.

Naruto le regarda.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis.

Une déclaration, un aveu, un espoir.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

_A faire cerner à faire fermer nos yeux,_

_A faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps,_

_A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux,_

_A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore,_

_Je vais t'aimer._

Lentement, Naruto se redressa, pris la main de son ami et l'attira à lui.

-Viens

D'un pas ferme, il se dirigea vers le manoir, suivit de Sasuke, il passa la grille, la referma et entra dans la grand demeure familiale des Uchiha. Il se tourna vers le brun, soudain intimidé.

-Sasuke je…

L'Uchiha lui posa une main sur la bouche, le faisant taire, se rapprocha de lui et lui passa de nouveau la main dans les cheveux. Le blond se laissa faire. Lentement, il remonta ses mains et les posa sur les hanche de Sasuke, le brun frémit, glissa sa tête dans le coup de son compagnon et l'embrassa au creux de la nuque. Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Enfin ! Depuis le temps ! Le blond se dégagea doucement et regarda son brun dans les yeux. Lentement leurs visages s'approchèrent. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact ils fermèrent les yeux, savourant ce baiser. Leur premier baiser. Timidement, Sasuke passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son blond, en demandant l'accès. Naruto entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues commencèrent un ballet enflammé.

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme on ne t'a jamais aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Sans s'en rendrent compte, ils finissent dans la chambre de l'Uchiha, sur le grand lit. Tout leurs sens sont en extase. Ils s'ouvrent enfin au bonheur. Bonheur d'avoir enfin avoué, bonheur d'avoir été compris, bonheur de ne plus être seul. Naruto passe sa main sous le t-shirt de Sasuke, lui caresse le ventre, le faisant frissonner. Tout en répondant à ses baisers, Sasuke entreprend d'enlever le manteau du blond, puis il glisse à son tour la main sous son t-shirt et lui rend ses caresses. Lentement il lui passe la main dans le dos, l'attire contre lui. Ils sentent leurs corps se frôler, enhardis par ce contact, ils s'embrasent de plus belle. Les t-shirt finissent par rejoindre le manteau sur le sol. Blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils s'endorment enfin. Heureux. Ils s'aiment.

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer._

_Je vais t'aimer_

_Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé._

_Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer._

Owari

Voilà, alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je répète, c'est ma première songfic et mon premier Yaoi, je ne demande qu'à améliorer.

Arkady


End file.
